


The Best Prize

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Hank and Connor only see each other each year in December when Hank takes Cole to the Christmas Market, over time their feelings for each other grow into something wonderful.
Relationships: Cole Anderson & Connor, Cole Anderson & Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Best Prize

Connor loved his winter job, he only worked part time but it was nice to do something on the side that distracted him over the festive season. The highlight for him was that each year for the past three years, for every Sunday afternoon in December that Connor could remember, his humble rubber duck fishing stall had been frequented by the same single dad with his lovely son, and sure on it’s own that shouldn’t be remarkable, but when he saw them both it certainly felt remarkable. 

Aside from the fact that Connor found the dad incredibly attractive, he also found him to be exceedingly sweet. He was always kind, and unlike many other parents, he was always fully engaged with his son. 

He’s learnt the son’s name first, Cole and after a few visits Connor also learnt the dad’s name. 

Hank. 

Connor of course exchanged his own name, and the connection between them grew deeper. He got the joy of watching Cole grow a little every year, and that was an entirely heart-warming experience, but more than that, he got to watch Hank too.

Hank.  
Who was thoughtful, confident and warm. 

Hank.  
Who on more than one occasion had brought a hot chocolate over to Connor’s stall. 

_"Because you need like you need warming up a bit."_

Hank.  
Whose smile made Connor’s heart race and his thoughts to become disorganised. 

There was no way Connor could deny it, he had slowly started to develop feelings for Hank. He loved the short conversations they managed to have, but he wanted to know more. He wanted to spend hours in Hank’s company, just chatting and getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes. He wanted to spend evenings cooking for Hank and Cole, and to go on day trips with them both, and watch them enjoy themselves together…. 

He wanted…  
He wanted to be a part of their world, he wanted to share so much more with them than the three Sundays a year each December. 

Connor decided that he needed to take the next step. He needed to ask Hank out, or at the very least, swap contact details…

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon, and it was December. Which meant Cole was already excited for his trip down to the Christmas market, for the junk food, and of course, another try on the duck fishing game at ‘Mr Connor’s’ stall. 

But Cole wasn’t the only one excited, Hank was too, as much as he tried to convince himself that these trips were entirely for Cole over time it had become apparent that he had become somewhat (totally) captivated by ‘Mr Connor’ himself. 

Hank was always happy to see him, he was kind and gentle, and when others were out of earshot, he was just a tad dry and sarcastic too, and Hank was smitten. 

He wrangled an over-excited Cole from the bus station, through the busy streets, and they reached the main stretch of road that ran through the city where the market was set up. 

Rows of cute wooden shacks lined each side of the street, the aroma of various fried foods floated past them as Cole eagerly dragged Hank by the hand to Mr Connor’s stall. It seemed Cole was too set on trying to win the big prize again, and donuts would have to wait until later. 

“Hello, Cole!” Connor greeted him warmly. 

“Hello, Mr Connor! I’m gonna win big today,” Cole declared, pointing at the large whale plush hanging on the back wall of the shack. 

“Is that right?” Connor smiled, and Hank’s heart skipped a beat. 

"Yes! And then I'm going to take the whale home and give him a name and cuddle him!" 

"Alright, are you ready to win then?" Hank said to Cole, smiling at him as he dug out the money Cole needed to play from his pockets and placed it on the counter. 

Cole nodded, bouncing on the spot with excitement.

“Thank you Hank, it’s good to see you both, as always,” Connor said, his smile still there but somehow becoming softer. 

“Good to see you too,” Hank couldn’t help but smile back. 

Connor took the money and handed over the ‘fishing pole’ to Cole, who immediately started to eye up which duck he thought might have the winning prize. His enthusiasm was infectious. 

Hank stood nearby and encouraged him, "You've got three goes, think you can find the one with the blue spot underneath?" 

"Yeah!" Cole said, his gaze focused as he extended the pole over the duck pool, his tiny tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. He was so adorable. 

Hank and Connor met eyes briefly, both smiling warmly at Cole's antics and the flutter in Hank's chest went off again. He tried to pay it no mind, he focused again on Cole. 

"Okay I think I know which one to pick," Cole said, determined, he lowered the pole and caught the duck by the hook, and pulled it up. His eyes shone as he waited for Connor to pick the duck up and show Cole the bottom. 

Connor's turned the duck over and his face lit up, "Cole! You got it! First try!"

"Really?!" Cole's voice burst out with glee. 

"Yes really!" Connor said, he turned the duck to show Cole and Hank. And there it was, a blue spot. 

"Hey, good work Cole!" Hank said, ruffling Cole's hair. It was luck, of course it was, but Cole had been trying for so long to win that big whale that Hank couldn't help praising him. 

"Yes!" Cole handed back the pole and waited as Connor pulled the plushie down from where it hung and handed it to Cole. 

Cole hugged it tightly to himself, damn thing was almost as big as he was, and the look on Cole's face was adorable.

"Thank you, Mr Connor," Cole said, bearing a smile from ear to ear, "This was my last chance to win this year, and I didn't want to wait a whole year again!" 

"You're very welcome Cole, I hope you pick a good name for your whale," Connor answered so easily. 

Hank had always admired the way Connor spoke to Cole, always with politeness but never with the kind of sugar coated, infantilising tone that other adults took with children. There was something in that that made Hank feel so warm. 

"Well, guess we're going for donuts next?" Hank asked Cole, who nodded very affirmatively as Hank took Cole's spare hand in his. 

"Thanks Connor, you've made Cole very happy today," Hank said flashing a smile, "See you next year?"

"Actually, Hank…" Connor started, though he looked unsure. 

"Yeah?" Hank asked. 

"I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to meet sometime. Go for coffee or something," Connor smiled nervously. 

Hank hesitated, as if he wasn't quite processing what Connor had asked him, he fought against the shock and forced himself to answer purely on his gut feelings. 

"Yes. I'd like that," he said with a calmness that masked the way his heart pounded in his chest. 

Connor smiled, he took a notepad and a pen from under the counter, wrote his phone number down, tore the page out and gave it to Hank, "Text me, we'll arrange something?" 

Hank broke holding hands with Cole for a second to neatly fold the page and place it in his wallet. 

"Sure, yeah. I'll text you later," Hank smiled. He could barely believe it were happening. But it was. And he was so, so happy for it. 

"I look forward to it," Connor said softly, blushing slightly, and that just sent Hank's spirit soaring, "I hope the rest of your day is fun!" Connor's tone changed as he addressed both of them now. 

"Thank you again Mr Connor! You have fun too!" Cole piped up. 

"Yeah, you have a good day too Connor, bye," Hank spoke his farewell. 

"Bye!" Connor replied. 

Hank and Cole walked away, as they strolled down the street Cole looked up at Hank and asked, "Dad, are you and Mr Connor going to be friends now?"

"I think so," Hank answered.

"That's good! He's really nice. I like him," Cole said, squeezing his huge whale plush to his chest.

"I like him too," Hank said warmly, giving into the hopeful feelings in his chest that were telling him this would be the start of something good.

* * *

Years later Connor and Hank stood in Cole's bedroom, they'd just returned from driving him to college for the start of his first semester. 

"It's weird to see his room this empty," Hank stayed, he walked over and pulled Connor into a hug from behind.

"Yeah, it is," Connor agreed. 

He scanned around the room with its mostly bare furniture, until his eyes settled on the armchair and the giant plush whale who sat upon it.

"I always get nostalgic when I see that whale," Connor stated.

"Yeah me too," Hank kissed the top of Connor's head affectionately, "It's funny to think that day was the start of all this." 

"I'm so very glad I got the courage to speak up to you. I can't imagine what my life would've been like had you not been in it."

"I'm glad too. You make every day special Connor," Hank said, his voice soft and genuine and sweet in a way that always warmed Connor's heart. 

"I feel the same Hank," Connor said, he felt safe and surrounded by both Hank's body and his words. 

Every day was special because they shared it with each other, every day they were together was a treasure. Their relationship, and their family bond, that was the real prize they'd won all that time ago, and Connor would always treasure it.


End file.
